


[授权翻译]To the Berry Bushes  浆果树丛里的情事

by Shame_i_translate



Series: bleat [1]
Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Charles Is a Big Dorkface, Courtship, Erik Has Feelings, Fauns & Satyrs, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:18:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shame_i_translate/pseuds/Shame_i_translate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles是faun,Erik是satyr。其实都是羊人，只是有着些微不同。根据资料，在罗马神话中，faun是农牧之神，半人半羊。大概就是一美在纳尼亚传奇的样子啦。而satyr是森林之神，半人半羊，但是头顶长的是山羊角。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[授权翻译]To the Berry Bushes  浆果树丛里的情事

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To the Berry Bushes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1327267) by [velvetcadence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetcadence/pseuds/velvetcadence). 



**To the Berry Bushes**

**浆果树丛里的情事**

作者：velvetcadence

翻译：FassAvoy翻译组 （Shame_i_translate）

正文：

这个季节里Charles还是如此迷人。

 

Erik情不自禁地望着他下巴上新长的须，还有那有愈加力的手臂。小的时候，Charles十分可爱；甚至连不同族的Erik都知道他有多好看，连他在族群中获得了多高的赞誉也都知道一二。现在，作为一个成年了的faun，他更是有倾国倾城的眉毛。他的胡须看起来很柔软，在阳光下红得闪闪发光。

 

“日安，Charles，”Erik致意道，递上一朵在赴约路上采的鲜花。

 

“噢！真好，”Charles红着脸，收下了礼物。“你好，我的朋友。”

 

Charles不知道他自己有多讨人喜欢。他的举止还像那个Erik从小一起玩耍的faun一样，依旧散发着不变的好奇心与热情。不用多想，他肯定会成为一个极好的父亲。在他的族群里，孩子们想要玩耍或是学习的时候都会围住Charles。Erik还没有见过Charles抱过一个婴儿，光是这样想着就让他的皮肤渴望地发紧——Charles一定充盈着乳汁，他的乳头会涨得滴出来。他闻起来肯定像极了Erik。

 

对于Erik来说，把这个faun压在地上求偶再简单不过。身高差是他的一个有利优势，Erik就像大多数satyr一样，比faun高了一个头。随着血液里涌动的情潮，Erik可以就此失去理智，不过，因发情伤害了Charles根本不值得。他也不想成为那种satyr。

 

相反的，在一起找浆果的时候他帮着faun提着篮子。Charles戴着一条自己做的红围巾，颜色很衬他的皮肤，这让Erik称赞了很久。

 

“谢谢，Erik，”Charles说着，他不断笑着，脸颊和鼻子染上了一层玫瑰红的色彩。之后的路程则变得安静，充斥着鸟鸣声还有他们踩在草地上的声音。

 

“等等。”

 

“怎么了？”

 

Erik闻着空气中的气味，嘴角下垂形成一个蹙额。他能闻到不远处交配的配偶发出的迷乱味道。“我们走这条路——”他的话被树林深处传来的极度渴望的faun的叫声打断。Charles慌忙地点头，被引向另一个方向。

 

当他们走远了，听不见那个satyr的哼哼声时，两个人对视着一齐笑出声来。

 

“快点，”Charles指了下。“浆果可不会自己掉下来。”

 

他们新选的小路很曲折，但是他们两个都不介意。Charles被一个树根绊倒，Erik冲上前去接住他。Satyr围着Charles手肘的手滑向他的腰，迟疑地用手指抚摸着faun的手掌。Charles的视线和他相交，足以令其陶醉。他飞快地移开视线，用手握住Erik，两个人的手紧紧地握着。

 

小时候他们经常拉手，但是自从Erik向他请求求爱的许可之后，Charles在其他人面前对他就变得十分害羞了。没有试探的小心，Charles的紧握温暖而坚定。

 

当他们找到浆果之后，Charles伸手采了一枚果实尝尝，他的嘴唇都被染红了。Erik看着他吞下，他的眼神锁定在faun喉颈的肌肉。

 

“Erik？有什么不对吗？”

 

Satyr绷紧着下巴，最终挪开了视线。“没事。”

 

他转身去采另一棵浆果树，努力控制着自己。没有什么比搂过faun的腰，把他扛上肩膀是Erik更想做的了！但记得为克服上一次发情，他已经这样做过了。天，Charles被他吓坏了！

 

他希望他们能够幸运的，毫发无伤地度过这次惊险的旅程。这毕竟只是发情，就像所有的雄鹿像是带着冲动和热潮在野外奔跑一样寻常。

 

当Erik采了快半篮子，他的情潮已经冷静下来。Charles弯腰踩着低处的果实，他的尾巴热切地来回拍打着。

 

这景象太惹火了。对一个satyr来说，没有什么能胜过一个faun热切的尾巴在恰到好处的位置拍打了。仿佛经年的季节的等待此时都汇聚到了血液里，冲乱了他的思绪；Erik握住自己的阴茎对准Charles的下巴。他撒尿的时候，气息强烈得令Charles头晕眼花，他的呼吸都加快了。Erik的上嘴唇卷曲起来，因冲动而露出一个懊恼的表情，他坚实的牙齿暴露在空气中。对人类来说，可能这看起来很野蛮，甚至是可怕的，但是对faun来说，这是最吸引人的交配信号了。坚实的牙齿意味着一个健康的satyr；一个健康的satyr意味着优良的后代。

 

当Erik靠近的时候Charles的脸上依然湿淋淋的。求爱的信号已经表达地足够清楚。如果Charles喜欢他的气味，他们就会交配。如果他不喜欢，Erik只得悻悻离开，找某只雄鹿来用角对峙发泄。他可以有许多挫败的satyr来打一架，但是为寻找发泄对象而留下Charles一个人不是一个明智的选择。堵上自己的前途，Erik真的不希望Charles拒绝自己。

 

Faun用手指颤抖地抚摸过Erik脖子和下巴处的汗液，一直延续到腹股沟。当他摸到Erik的阴茎的时候，他兴奋地叫着，手中的东西火热着、肿胀着。这不是Charles看见的第一根阴茎，确实，但这是愿意去握的第一根。他羞怯小心地对待Erik的动作传递了很多信号给satyr。

 

Erik从未触摸过一个faun。他把Charles拉近，抵着他的发丝，鼻子凑近Charles散发着麝香味情潮气息的角根部。毫无经验地，他依旧温柔地按压住Charles穴口上肿胀的褶皱。

 

“啊！”Charles叫喊出声来，身体随着Erik指尖的按动温暖起来。satyr很满意他尿液中回应的气味，闻起来像是已经准备好交配与被索取。Charles脸红的如同他的围巾，Erik一把扯开围巾，以便用鼻子摩擦他的脖颈，略带侵略地吮吸着上面的肌肤。

 

Faun在他的怀里摇摆着，他们结合的气味还有他们即将开始的交配让他近乎晕眩。Erik引导他躺下，在茂盛的草地上，甜蜜的气味之中，这样他可以更深地标记他，让他浑身充满他的气息，让其他的satyr知道Charles属于他，他也属于Charles。

 

他吻着Charles，这个吻逐渐由浅入深，最终变得沉醉且狂乱。Faun用圆润的指甲紧抓着他的肩膀，Erik回应着抓住Charles的发丝，含住他一个娇小可爱的角。他吸吮地十分用力，使得faun结结巴巴地咩咩叫出了声。

 

当Erik再次滑入一根手指时，他已经完全湿润了。他想知道这么做能让那里伸展多宽。有人伸进整个拳头进去只是为了这种快感。Erik可以那样做，小心翼翼地打开他的伴侣，让他为孩子的出生做伸展准备。

 

Erik就那样弯曲了手指，Charles整个人都绷紧了。他的角抵着satyr的上嘴唇，Erik惊讶着，他可以尝到血味。Satyr这个染上血味的吻如同熔岩一般的炽热，侵占着Charles的口腔。

 

当Charles从吻中脱离出来，深吸了一大口空气。接着他重新回到Erik的臂弯里，靠着他的手和蹄子，他的目的很明确。

 

“Erik，”Charles喘息着，“拜托。Erik，拜托！”

 

Satyr发出了一声狩猎的叫喊，双臂揽着Charles，用自己巨大的身体困住了他。Faun的状态的确是在发情。据Erik所知，这是Charles的第一次。这真是最好的礼物，可以品尝到配偶初次发情的喜悦。也有faun和satyr和人类或是仙女杂交的，但Erik听说这些人享受的仅仅是和配偶一起愉快地生活。

 

让Erik头等小心的事就是小心地进入那火热又光滑的地方,像是天鹅绒般的紧致包裹着他。Charles不停地呻吟，他柔软的大腿大张着,方便Erik进的更深。Erik对着一只松软的耳朵吹着气，他腹部的肌肉因用力而有些疼痛。当无法前进的时候他停了下来，这才意识到Charles在他身下是如此的热情。他抖得厉害，闻起来也充满了情欲，震惊又兴奋。

 

faun开始自己动起来，Erik紧咬着他的后颈，这样当Charles的臀瓣开始有规律地来回时他就可以保持自身不动。Erik的咬合力很大，faun疼的开始啜泣起来，不知怎的这声音反而激励着Erik。他在冲动中开始失去理智，迅速地动了起来。他又尝到了血腥味，这次并不是他自己的。Charles呻吟的颤动让他的牙齿发痒，他只得咬得更加用力。身下的faun紧抓着他们所躺的土地，随着高潮的呻吟逐渐松开手来，变得顺从而柔软；Erik跟随着他躺到地上不停地抽动，直到Charles不住地叫着又射了两次，终于Erik也射了出来。他把自己甩在Charles身边，然后用力地推把配偶推进草丛里。

 

他们躺着不知道过了多久。草地十分柔软，只是偶尔会吹来些冷风，带过来美好的Charles的气味。 Erik时而辗转，faun总是很乖地跟随他身体的摆动，他毛茸茸的腿夹着Erik的腰。

 

“你好啊，”Charles笑着，容光焕发。Erik把他前额的卷发捋走，感觉到他嘴唇的开合。

 

“好啊，”他说着，一只手从Charles的脊椎抚摸到尾巴。Faun痒痒地笑了出来，Erik也忍不住了。他也笑出了声，他记事起那一刻，从没有比这更开心过。

 

最终他问道，“你还好吗？”过了一会，用一根手指小心地抚摸着他配偶柔软的皮肤。

 

“很好。只是有一点疼。噢，你别停。我喜欢那样。”

 

“喜欢？”Erik挑起一根眉毛，再次用手指打开他。Charles喘息着，Erik对着覆上他手指的留有余温的黄色液体露齿一笑。

 

“再来一次？”

 

“再来。”Charles喘不过气地默许着，一边把Erik拉得更近。

完


End file.
